


Miraculous Animals

by ReaderandWriter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animals, F/M, Pets, References to various movies, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderandWriter/pseuds/ReaderandWriter
Summary: I got this idea watching a video. This is a story about animals who can change into humans, a story about two particular animals. Two young cats, one a beautiful and innocent house pet the other a streetwise and charming stray. These polar opposites meet when there is a case of catnapping and lost pets.





	1. Characters

In Paris, there are some animals who have the ability to transform into human/animal hybrids at will. Most of the time they stay in their animal forms especially when humans are watching. Some are pets others are common strays, either way they posses a great power.

Marinette - A beautiful Turkish Angora cat with fur as white as snow and blue eyes. In her human form she has black hair with blue highlights, fair skin, white cat ears, and a tail. She wears a red mask, a white dress and leggings with a red and black spotted sweater and matching red shoes. She is the sheltered house pet of the baker's wife. She is very polite, kind, a little naive but feisty.

Adrien - A streetwise black alley cat with green eyes. In his human form he has blonde hair, tan skin, black cat ears, and a tail. He wears a black mask, a sleeveless black and green jacket, a black shirt, pants, and sneakers. He's a stray who's lived on the streets for years. He is known as a thief, a scoundrel, and a heart breaker.

Tikki - A friendly and helpful white mouse who lives in the bakery. Although Marrinette is cat, she doesn't eat mice and Tikki is more of confidant than food to her.

Plagg - A mischievous and sneaky grey mouse. He once saved Adrien from a trap and in exchange Adrien agreed not to eat him and be his friend. He loves camembert cheese.

Alya - A sassy cocker spaniel dog with redish-brown fur. In her human form she has long wavy redish-brown hair, dog ears and a tail. She wears glasses, an orange dress, and boots. She is Marinette's best friend.

Nino - A loyal mutt dog with gray fur. In his human form he has black hair, gray dog ears, and a tail. He wears glasses a gray sweatshirt, pants, sneakers, and a cap. He is Adrien's best friend and like him he is also a stray.

Chloe - A spoiled french poodle with yellow fur. In her human form she has blonde hair that is tied back in a ponytail and a poodle tail. She wears a white shirt, yellow scarf, and skirt. She is the mayor's pet and considers herself Adrien's girlfriend.

Sabrina - A ferret with orange fur. She is Chloe's friend and also a pet.

Tom and Sabine - Marinette's kind and loving owners. They love Marinette dearly and would be heartbroken if she was ever gone. They are also kind to other animals including strays which they will leave food for.

Hawkmoth - A greedy baron who will steal nice looking pets and sell them. Marinette becomes his main target for money and Adrien is the one thing that stands in his way of that.

Ivan - a big, tough, but kindhearted bulldog. He has a crush on Mylene and is a stray.

Mylene - a shy light brown bunny who is easily frightened however she always has Ivan to protect her.

Max - an intelligent green parrot who knows how to use a keyboard and other human devices.

Kim - a competitive hare who is considered the fastest pet in town.

Nathaniel - An artistic russian blue cat with red fur. In his human form he has red hair, cat ears, and a tail. He wears a black and white shirt, pants, and gloves. He is a house pet and has a crush on Marinette and doesn't like her being around Adrien who he considers a filthy alley cat.

Lila - A seductive Siamese cat with orange fur. In her human form she brown hair, cat ears, and a tail. She wears an orange shirt and purple skirt. Like Adrien she is a stray and she is very infatuated with him. Though he does care about her he is not interested, she gets very jealous of how close he is to Marinette.


	2. Chapter 1

France's local pound at 2:00 am

"Okay Nino a little more to the left."

"Now?"

"No! No! Your other left!"

Underneath the pound were two strays. Adrien a black alley cat and Nino a gray mutt dog. Adrien had been sent to the pound and was trying to tunnel his way out. Nino his best friend and partner was there to bring the tools and help with other things.

"Ah..." Nino said.

"Dude are you alright?"

"Achoo!"

"Terrific." Adrien said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry boss." Nino said. "But you know it's allergy season for me."

"Forget it! Keep it coming. You're almost there." Adrien said. "Nino I'm so glad to see you. Where are you?"

"Over here!"

"Ow! What was that?"

"Sounds like a pipe. Did you hit your head?"

"No! I said ow because I love the word."

"Sorry I asked."

"Okay time to grow hands." They quickly changed into half human half animal hybrids. "Did you bring the drill?'

"Yeah but it's too dark in here, I can't see. Let me light a candle." He lit a match and lit what he thought was a candle.

"Ahh! That's dynamite! Put that out! What are trying to do kill me?!" He snuffed out the spark.

"Sorry boss. But I can't see in the dark."

"You're a dog! See with your nose."

"Oh right. So what's the plan?"

"You're gonna drill a hole in the circuit box. It'll cut the power, killing the alarms, and giving me a one way ticket to freedom without being detected."

"Okay. But why do they keep their circuit box underground?"

"I don't know just look for it, I mean sniff for it." Nino sniffed around for it, then bumped into something. "Hey! I think I found it."

"Great! Wait let me see. The circuit box is green."

"It looks green to me."

"You're color blind. You've always been color blind."

"I know what I'm doing." He felt for something and turned on the drill. "Hey are you sure it's a circuit box?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well it feels a lot like a pipe."

"A pipe? Why would- Oh no! Nino wait! That's not the circuit box! That's a-" But Nino had already started to drill into it. A water geyser burst from the pipe and up from the ground. "Water mane pipe!"

"Oops."

"Nevermind! Just grow paws and start digging before we drown."

They changed back into animals and dug toward the surface. An alarm went off, alerting the authorities.

"Busted water mane!" One shouted.

"Kill the lights!" Another shouted.

"Call command central!" 

Search lights were turned on.

"Shine that light over there! No over there!" It shined on the the hole Nino and Adrien were digging out of. "It's a jailbreak! Get the guns ready!"

"Nino run!" Adrien said. Guns went off firing as the cat and dog tried to dodge the shots. "How could you mistake a water mane pipe for a circuit box?"

"It was dark and I don't have night vision. I think-"

"Don't think! From now on I'll do the thinking!"

"Okay I-"

Bang!

"Let's get out of here!" They started running but Nino stopped scratch. "Oh no! Not now! Not now!"

"I can't help it Adrien! I itch when I'm nervous."

"Well don't be nervous!"

They looked around for an exit

"Look there's a hole in the fence. Let's try to squeeze through." Adrien got through easily but Nino was too big and he got stuck.

"I'm stuck! Help!"

"Ugh! It's not worth it being with you!" He said trying to pull him out. "Don't just lay there! Wiggle!"

"I can't!"

"Wanna bet?"

With that he poked him in the butt with his claws.

"Yeeooooooo!" Nino howled as he bolted from under the fence. They ran until the guards gave up on them.

"The other cats told me never to work with a dog but did I listen?"

"Hey at least you're out."

"Yes and I'm free! Free! I can do whatever I want, go wherever I please, there's nothing I want." He said.

"What about finding that special someone."

"Special someone? You mean a mate? Sorry bro but I'm not a cat of commitment." He said. "Mating for life is just like being a pet. Not my style."

"You say that now."

"Yeah and all say it ten years from now. Come on we're going to Paris."

"You know I think you're wrong." Nino said. "Who knows, the love of your life might be in Paris. Heck, she might be the first female cat you talk to."

"Yeah dream on! And I bet she'll be a house pet too." He laughed.

Meanwhile in Paris Marinette, a Turkish Angora cat was enjoying a stroll with her owner.

"Marinette, you grow more beautiful each day." Sabine said stroking her. "Seems like only yesterday you were just a kitten."

Marinette purred and nuzzled her owner. Soon they were joined by her friend Alya who was a dog and her owner.

"Did you hear about the jailbreak at the pound?" Alya said.

"No. What happened?"

"The pigeons say that a stray cat and dog busted the water mane pipe."

"How on earth did they do that?"

"I don't know but police say that there was a drill underground."

"A cat and dog using a drill? That's ridicules unless...do you think they were like us?"

"To pull off something like that, they'd have to be either that or the animals are getting smarter and the humans are getting dumber."

They both laughed, then they went home with their owners. When Marinette arrived home with Sabine, Tom had a bowl of milk and a cookie waiting for her.

"Here you go girl." Marinette nuzzled him. "You know Sabine, I think we're the luckiest people in Paris."

"Why is that Dear?"

"Because we have the best pet in Paris."

"Yes. Marinette is so wonderful." Sabine said kissing her. "I can't imagine our lives without her."

Marinette smiled, she finished her milk and took the cookie upstairs. When she made sure no one was watching she changed into a girl. Then she broke her cookie in half.

"Tikki. I'm back and brought you something."

A little white from mouse came out from a hole in the wall.

"Merci Marinette." She said munching it. "How was your walk?"

"Very good. By the way did you stay out of the bakery while I was gone?"

"Yes I did."

"Good because you know my owners don't like mice around their food. Bad for business."

"I know I still can't believe you haven't eaten me yet."

"Well mice never seemed to taste good to me anyway." There was tap at her window. Marinette quickly changed back into a cat while Tikki hid. But to her relief it was Nathaniel. She pushed the window open with her paw.

"Hi Marinette." He said.

"Hello Nathaniel, what brings you by?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go out and see the city?"

"I'd love to but you know I can't leave my home after dark, my owners would be very worried."

"But they'll never know."

"I'm sorry I just can't and besides I'm not really a party animal. You should ask someone else." He jumped off her window sil and headed back home.

"You know Marinette I'm sure there'd be no harm in going out for just one night." Tikki said.

"I know but I don't really feel like doing anything tonight."

"Are you sure you don't want to?"

"Yes I'm perfectly happy here. There's nothing in the world that a want."

"Don't you want to find a mate?"

"A mate? Tikki there's plenty of time for that and besides I could never leave Tom and Sabine." Marinette sighed. "They'd be heartbroken if I ever left them."

"You truly are a loyal pet."

She sat by her window and watched the world outside.

"Oh Tikki, I'm just not meant to mate and I don't think there's anyone out there for me."


	3. Chapter 3

There was a club downtown, which the humans didn't know anything about, where the animal hybrids would hang out. There was music, partying, gambling, you name it. For strays it was paradise for pets it was a fun night away from the owners. Either way it worked for both of them. There was a band that preformed there which consisted of few pets and strays who were friends with Adrien.

"Guys you're on in an hour." A pink haired girl with scales said.

"Okay Alix. Hey where's Nino?" Kim asked.

"I don't know he said he was busy." Max said.

"Busy? He's our trumpeter and we're on in an hour. Hey ladies!" A black and purple ferret walked over to them followed by a white bunny, they turned into waitresses. "Have you seen Nino?"

"No." Said the white bunny girl called Rose.

"Last I heard he was at the pound busting a water mane." Juleka said.

"Why would he do that?" Ivan said.

Then all heads turned when the doors burst open and half human half black cat teenager entered to room.

"Hi guys! Miss me?"

"Adrien?" Kim said.

"Hey Kim. Long time no see." He said. "Juleka, Rose, looking good ladies."

"Hey Adrien." They said blushing.

"Ivan how are you?"

"Fine. But aren't you supposed to be in the pound?" Ivan asked.

"Yeah but I broke out thanks to my dear friend Nino."

"You're too kind boss."

"Nino! We're on in an hour." Kim said.

"Oh! Right! Sorry! I forgot."

He went backstage with the others. Juleka served him a drink.

"On the house." She said. "To celebrate your new freedom."

"Thanks."

"It's good to see you Adrien."

"You too."

"I'm surprised you're still alive. I was told you were put down."

"Me? Ha! Never! So how are things?"

"Not good." She said. "Stray catchers have cracked down hard. Also you're girlfriend's been looking for you."

"Girlfriend? What girlfriend?"

"Adrikins!" A poodle said walking in. She turned into a blonde haired rich looking girl.

"Oh no!" He said.

"She's really missed you." Juleka teased.

"You smile at one poodle after too much catnip and automatically she thinks you're her mate for life." She hugged Adrien. "Chole...It's good to see you."

"I can't believe they put you in the pound." She said. "You really should stop living on the streets."

"Chloe you're nice but you really should get over me." He said. "You're a house pet with papers and stuff. I'm just an alley cat it would never work."

"Then become a pet." She said.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Sorry but that's the last thing I'm gonna be. No offense Chloe, Max, Alix, Rose, and Mylene."

"None taken."

"Well at least pets are safer from Hawkmoth." Juleka said. As soon as she mentioned his name every animal hid in fear.

"He's back in Paris?" Adrien said. "The guy's rich enough as it is, why does he need to nab strays and sell them? And that's not all, he beats them, experiments on them."

"Yeah he makes the pound look like the dog park." Nino said.

"I heard that he's now going after pets." Juleka said.

"I heard that too." Alix said.

"Why pets?"

"Because they're nicer and more expensive looking."

"Hey, you think he'd take Chloe." Max whispered.

"I heard that birdbrain!" Chloe snapped.

Sometime later Adrien decided to go out and look for some excitement. He changed into his animal form and began climbing up the roof tops.

"Hey Adrien." Said a brown mouse on his shoulder. "Glad to see you finally made it out."

"Plagg, where have you been?"

"Oh you know creeping through houses. Getting as much camenbert as I want."

"You better be careful, remember I'm the only cat who probably won't eat you."

"Cats can't catch me I'm too quick." He felt Adrien stop.

"Adrien?" He was staring at something. "Adrien? Hello?"

He followed his gaze, it led straight over to a window where Marinette stood grooming herself.

"Ugh! Amor."

He just stood there, transfixed by the pretty white cat with shimmering blue eyes, he purred. He tried to keep his cool but he felt his heart drop when he saw her change into her human form. He had never seen a girl more beautiful.

"Plagg! My heart is beating a million miles a minute." Adrien said. "I can hardly breathe."

"Too much catnip again?"

He flicked him off his shoulder and dropped to the window in his human form.

"Excuse me." He said.

Marinette gasped and started to run to the door and alert her owners.

"Oh no! Wait! I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Please! I won't hurt you."

Marinette nervously closed the door and walked toward him but not too close. She didn't want to admit it but he was very handsome. Probably one of the most she had ever seen. But it took more than good looks to gain her attention.

"I beg your pardon, but who are you?"

"Oh where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself." He took her hand and kissed it. "Adrien at your service my lady." S

pulled her hand away.

"And you are?"

"Marinette."

"Lovely name."

"Thank you. I hate to be rude but you need to leave now."

"Alright, let's go."

"Oh no. I'm not leaving I live here."

"Ohhhh. You're pet." He said. "Shoot!" He whispered under his breath.

"Yes and my owners do not like it when stray animals come in the house or stray boys." She pushed him out the window.

"I'm sorry let me make it up to you. Can I get you a drink?"

"No thank you."

"Really? Because I know this place that serves the best cream."

"That's very kind of you but I don't go out on the streets. Much too dangerous for me."

"Okay." He got to his feet and changed back into a cat. "Adieu."

He lept off the building into the alley with Plagg joining him.

"Oh well. There will be others."

She watched as he ran off into the night. Then she turned back into her cat form and curled up on her pillow.

"Silly alley cat." She said.


	4. Chapter 4

Hawkmoth was a very rich man but he got all his money because secretly he was the boss of a mob. They started out by smuggling stolen artifacts but police were getting too close so now he had his gang steal animals to sell to other countries, at first they started with common strays but soon his customers demanded cleaner, nicer, and more expensive looking pets.

"I understand Sir." Hawkmoth said on the phone. He was talking with a wealthy man from Russia. "Okay...Yes I know no stray animals." He looked out the window and spotted Tom and Sabine walking by with Marinette.

"Hmm..." He thought. "Nathalie!"

"Yes sir!" She said.

"What kind of breed of cat is that?"

"A Turkish Angora sir and if I'm not mistaken it's a purebred. Very rare."

"Really?"

"Yes very rare and expensive."

"Interesting. Mr. Pigeon!" 

"Yes sir!"

"Tonight I want you to go out and bring me that cat."

"Boss do I have to because-" He blew smoke from his cigar in his face. "Oh boss! That cigar!" 

He coughed.

"Shut up! And get me that cat."

"Yes sir!" He went to get ready.

"Um...sir." Nathalie said. "What is that man going to do with the cat?"

"Stuff it, shave it, eat it, who cares?"

"Well the thing is sir the Dupain-chengs have always been so nice to me and they love that cat very much maybe we should-"

"Shut up!"

"Yes sir."

Mr. Pigeon got in his car and drove over to the bakery, he hid and waited for the perfect moment to strike. When it got late he saw Sabine leave a bowl of milk out for Marinette and go upstairs. He quickly sneaked inside and slipped something into the milk. He hid and waited for Marinette to drink from it, which she did. In few minutes she fell asleep. He picked her up and headed back to Hawkmoth's lair but on his way back he made a wrong turn and his car slid across the road causing Marinette to get knocked out of the car into the wilderness.

"Oh no! The boss is gonna kill me." He quickly went to look for her.

It was storming outside that night and the thunder was so loud it was enough to shock Marinette awake.

"Oh!" She gasped. "Oh where am I? I'm not at home at all."

She got up and looked around.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

"Marinette?"

"Tikki. Oh Tikki. Are you alright?" She picked her up.

"Yes I'm fine."

"What on earth happened?"

"You fell asleep and I saw a strange man take you away so I followed you." Their ears perked up when they heard Mr. Pigeon coming. "That's him! The man! Quick Marinette hide."

She hid in the bushes.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Mr. Pigeon said. "Here kitty."

"Here kitty, kitty," Marinette mimicked. "Yeah not on your life chubo." 

She climbed up a tree and waited until he left. Then she jumped down and turned back to her human form.

"Oh dear me. We're a long way from home." It started to rain, Marinette put Tikki in her sweater pocket to keep her warm then went to find shelter for herself. She found a bridge and went under it.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Tikki." Marinette sighed. "Oh poor Sabine, she'll be so terribly worried when she finds me gone."

Back in Paris..

"Marinette?" Sabine said waking up. "Oh my! I had the most terrible dream about her. Thank goodness it was only a dream. What a terrible night, Marinette must be so frightened."

She got out of bed and went to where Marinette's basket bed was.

"Don't be scared Marinette the storm will pass." But she pulled back the blanket to find the basket empty. "Oh no! She's gone. Tom! Tom! Wake up!"

"Mmmm...Huh? What?" He said waking up. "What is it?"

"Marinette's gone!"

"What do you mean?"

"She's not in her bed." They quickly started to look around the house but she was no where to be seen. Unknown to both of them Plagg was in the cupboard doing his nightly search of camenbert.

"Man! All these people have are sweets. The only cheesy thing they have is cheesecake." He took a bite of it. "Huh...Not bad, not bad at all."

"Marinette! Marinette!" Sabine called. "Oh no! I left the door open. You don't think she'd run away do you?"

"I don't know but we better put out a search."

Tom went outside to search while Sabine grabbed a phone.

"Well this isn't good." Plagg said munching on the cheesecake. "I better tell Adrien, right after I finish this delicious cheesecake."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning when Marinette woke up she tried to get back to Paris but she didn't even know where she was. She soon came into a town, but it didn't look very nice. Everyone seemed mean or angry. One man threw a bottle at her.

"Beat it stupid cat!"

"Well that was rude." Marinette said. "Stay hidden Tikki."

Marinette wandered down an alley way. It was quiet and dark, there were many stray cats and dogs eating out of the trash. They gawked and oogled at her.

"Hey sweetheart!"

"Ooo shake that tail baby!"

"I don't believe it." Marinette said rolling her eyes. "Cat calls."

"Hey kitten why don't you hang out with a real male?" One sleazy cat said.

"Crawl back into your litter box creep." He growled at her, she continued walking. A Siamese cat dropped from a fence. She had olive green eyes that pierced right through her.

"What are you doing on our side of town?" She asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to trespass." Marinette said. "I'm just trying to get home."

"Home? Wait a minute. You're one of those fancy house pets."

"Well I wouldn't say fancy-"

"Check it out! Miss park avenue herself." A dog said.

"Wrong turn pretty kitty?"

Sensing trouble she turned into her human form but to her surprise they turned into human hybrids too. Most of them were thugs and scum except for the Siamese cat who was a girl with chestnut hair.

"Get her boys."

Marinette took off running with the stray thugs chasing her. Marinette ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Come back here you!" A man said. Not too far off Adrien had stolen a fish from the market. "You mangy tramp! Filthy stray! All skin you alive!"

Adrien was much too quick for him and in the end he escaped.

"Ha-ha! I never get caught." He changed into his human form and got ready to eat the fish when he saw Marinette run by. 

"Help...Help! Help!" She cried before leaping over a fence. 

"Marinette? What's she doing here?" He thought. He soon got his answer when he saw the strays chasing after her. "Oh no. Those strays will eat her alive." 

Marinette ran until she came to a dead end in another alley way. She was trapped, trapped like a rat. They cornered her, she was on her knees and backing away from them the best she could.

"No where to run to baby. No where to hide." The came closer to her.

"No! Please no! I've never done anything to you." Her ears went down in fear and she started to tremble.

Then out of no where Adrien jumped in front of her. He was on his hands and feet in a position that blocked Marinette from them. His ears were down and his teeth were bared. He growled at them.

"I'm warning you!" He said. "Leave her alone!"

"Or what?"

Marinette watched in amazement as Adrien fought the strays off one by one. He hissed, growled, bit, and clawed at all of them. To her surprise they were all no match for his strength. In the end they were all chased away, running with their tails between their legs. 

"That'll teach em." Adrien snarled before turning back to Marinette. "Are you alright?" 

"Yes." She said still trembling. 

"What are you doing in this part of town? Don't you know that nice pets like you can be killed around here?"

"I do now." He helped her up. "Thank you."

"No problem. So what brings you around here?"

"I don't really know. I fell asleep and some man took me from my home, now I'm lost."

"What man?" She looked up and saw Mr. Pigeon running toward them.

"That man! Run!"

They changed into their cat forms and starting running.

"I'll take care of tubo! You make a run for it." Adrien told her. 

"And leave you?" Marinette said.

"I'll be fine, I can handle him." He quickly ran in front of Mr. Pigeon. "This way thunder butt."

"Just wait til I get you!" He said chasing him. But Mr. Pigeon couldn't exactly keep up with him. Adrien was a lot faster than he was.

"Yoo-Hoo! Over here! No this way! No the other way!" Adrien teased. "Am I bad? Oh yes!" H

climbed up a wall and knocked a flower pot on him knocking him out.

"Thanks." Marinette said coming out from her hiding spot. "Now if you'll excuse me."

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Back to Paris."

"Hang on! You can't go off alone. Did you learn nothing from those strays over there?"

"What choice do I have? I have to get home."

"Well I'd be glad to take you back Paris."

"Really? Wait what's the catch?"

"No catch." She raised her eyebrow in disbelief. "Okay I might want a little something."

"Figures. Thank you for the offer but I'm afraid that I have nothing to give you in return so I suppose that I'm on my own." 

She walked away from him, accidentally sliding her tail under his chin. He purred and his cheeks turned red. She sure did smell nice and her fur was real soft. Maybe he could do a pet a service without something in return just this once. 

"Wait! Um...You've convinced me. I'll take you home free of charge."

"Thank you."

...

"What?!" Hawkmoth shouted. "What do you mean you lost her?"

"Well boss I-" Mr. Pigeon said.

"Shut up." He said. "Morons! I'm surrounded by Morons!"

"But boss it wasn't my fault! There was a car accident and this black cat."

"Black cat?" Hawkmoth said suspiciously. "Did this black cat have green eyes?"

"Yes."

"And a little blonde streak, barely noticeable but can be seen in sunlight?"

"Yes sir."

"Adrien!" He hissed. "That miserable, loathsome, filthy, little flea bag! How dare he meddle in my plan."

"Sir?"

"Find her! And if the black cat gets in the way again, kill him."


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay Mr. Pigeon, Hawkmoth says that there's a wealthy man in Russia who wants that cat." Nathalie said. "So we better find her or it will be our necks."

"Right!"

"He also wants you to pick up anymore fancy looking pets that are walking around.

"Gotcha." He got in his car and drove into town. He looked around for Marinette or any other pets, he didn't see her but he did see that Chloe was left alone and unattended by her owner. He stopped the car and got out to get her. "Look at you. You sure are expensive looking."

"And look at you fat boy. What do you want?" Chloe said. **(Keep in mind that when they're in their pet forms humans can't understand them) **He bent over to grab her and split his pants open. "You are so fat you'll explode your own pants."

"Come here you!" He said trying to grab her.

"Oh no! Don't you touch me! You stay away from me! Save me from this blubber ball!"

"Gotcha!" He grabbed her.

"Oh you put me down! Help! Help me!"

"Stop barking! Stupid dog!" She bit his hand. "Ow!"

"Take that you swine!"

"Hey!" The mayor said coming out of the store.

"Oh I'm saved."

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Is this your dog?" Mr. Pigeon asked.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I'm with the pound I thought she was a stray."

"But she has a collar."

"Oh! Really? I didn't notice."

"Can I have my dog back?"

"Yeah."

He handed Chloe to the Mayor.

"Au revoir, you miserable pig!" Chloe said. "I leave you a special gift on your shirt."

He looked down and realized she had peed on his shirt.

"Oh! They don't pay me enough for this."

...

"How long have we been walking?" Marinette asked.

"Not sure but it's been awhile." Adrien asked. "I'm starving, where's a dumpster when you need it?"

"You eat out of the trash?"

"Hey don't knock it til you try it."

"Eww."

His ears perked up and he sniffed for something.

"I smell food and it's not garbage." He followed the scent with Marinette behind him. But he was very fast, it was hard for her to keep up. His senses soon led him to a patch of grass where he caught Tikki. "A little skinny but it's better than nothing."

"No! Please I beg of you don't eat me!" Tikki begged.

"Sorry mousey, nothing personal." He said bringing her to his mouth. "Mice gotta squeak, cats gotta eat."

"Did you find any- No!" Marinette cried in horror before tackling him to the ground when he dropped her into his mouth. "Spit her out! Spit her out!"

She pried his mouth opened and pulled Tikki out.

"Tikki are you alright?" She asked in concern.

"Great! Now I smell like tuna." She said.

"What is wrong with you?" Adrien asked. "There are plenty of field mice around here if you're hungry."

"No! She is not food!" Marinette said. "You don't ever eat her! Got it?!"

"Okay but she's a mouse and last I checked mice are lunch."

"Maybe for your diet." She extended her hand and pulled him up. "I'm sorry but Tikki is my dear friend, I'd be heartbroken if I lost her."

"Really? Well you're not the only one who's friends with a mouse. Right Plagg?"

"Yes." He said popping out of Adrien's pocket.

"Oh. He's so cute." Marinette said.

"Me? Cute? Oh stop. You're embarrassing me."

Adrien rolled his eyes.

"He did me a favor once and in return I promised never to eat him."

"Although I don't approve of you eating my own kind." Plagg said.

"Hey I gotta live you know."

"Then eat cheese like me."

"Or I can always give in to my animal instincts and eat you."

"How's that for gratitude? I save you from Hawkmoth's trap and yet you still consider me food."

"Who's Hawkmoth?" Marinette asked.

"Trouble." Adrien said. "He sends his employees to steal animals and sell them to God knows who in God knows where."

"Oh my."

"Yeah and that's not the worse part. He's one of the very few humans to know that we can change but nobody believes him."

"They think he's crazy." Plagg added.

"I'm the only animal that escaped thanks to my cunning and help from Plagg."

"I hate to interrupt." Tikki said. "But we have to get back Paris."

"She's right my owners must have discovered I'm gone by now. No doubt they are very worried about me."

"Okay but we're not walking. If we walk it'll take us days." Adrien said.

"What do you suggest?"

He looked around for something. He spotted a truck driving by and idea popped into his head.

"Wait here."

He changed into a cat and climbed up a tree. He waited patiently for the right moment. Then he jumped in front of the wind shield.

"Sacre bleu!" He the driver gasped. Adrien hissed and stuck out his tongue. When the truck stopped he quickly jumped off before the angry driver could come out and kill him. "Sapristi! Stupid cat! Brainless lunatic!"

Adrien laughed to himself.

"Okay everyone in the back."

Marinette turned into a cat and hopped in the back of the truck with Adrien. Plagg and Tikki climbed up from the tires.

"You know the whole nine lives thing is a myth right?" Plagg said.

"Maybe." Adrien said.


	7. Chapter 7

When the truck stopped the four of them got off.

"So where to now?" Marinette asked.

"Well I think we should find a place to stay for awhile since it's getting late and because someone's looking for you." Adrien said.

"But where do we stay?"

"I know the just the place." He led her to apart a France where Adrien's stray friends lived. It was an old abandoned house that no one had lived in for years. "Now I should warn you, the guys who live here are real party animals."

"I don't mind."

"Okay! Hey boys!" He said jumping through the window. "I'm back!"

"Adrien! Where have you been?" Nino said.

"Looking for trouble I bet." Juleka said.

"And outsmarting every stray catcher that comes near." Kim added.

"Yep that's what I do but today I've done some good." He said. "Nino, guys I'd like you all to meet a special guest." He held out his hand to Marinette, she hesitated. "Come on in, they don't bite."

She nervously walked inside and smiled politely.

"This is Marinette."

"Pleased to meet you." She said.

"Hm...She sure is pretty." Juleka said.

"Yeah, sweet thing isn't she?" Kim said.

"Marinette this is Nino, my best friend and one of the greatest dogs you'll ever meet." Adrien said.

"Enchante Mademoiselle." Nino said kissing her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you." Marinette said.

"Likewise mon cheri."

"Watch it dog boy." Adrien whispered.

"Oh you are charming." Marinette giggled.

"Merci, so where are you from?"

"Paris, I belong to the baker's wife."

"Sabine? Oh she's very nice, she always leaves food scraps out for us right guys?"

"Yeah." They all agreed.

"She's wondeful and so is her husband. I miss them so much."

"If you ask me you're better off without em." Adrien said. "She needs a place to sleep, Juleka can you set her up?"

"Sure, come this way sweetie." Juleka said. She went into the other room with Marinette following. Once the girls were gone Kim and Nino both grinned at Adrien.

"What?"

"Oh man and I thought I was a hound dog." Nino said.

"Wait to go lover boy." Kim said nudging him.

"Lover boy?"

"I gotta tell you man out of all the females I've seen you with this one is the best." Nino said. "You my friend have the pick of the litter. You take my advice and settle with this one."

"Me? Settle? Oh no! She's a house pet, not for me. You guys know that."

"So what's with the cutie cat if she's not one of your girlfriends? Not that I'm complaining." Nino said.

"Well.." He pulled Nino somewhere private to talk with him. "You see, she's wanted by Hawkmoth."

"Hawkmoth!"

"Shh! Will you shut up! Do you wanna cause every animal here to panic?"

"Sorry boss but you know he scares me."

"Anyway, I told her I would to take her back home but first I'm thinking we should make a little money off of her."

"Oh no boss, not another one of your get rich quick schemes."

"Look she's a lost pretty purebred cat which people will find cute so while the people are distracted we pick pocket them."

"I don't know. I don't like this, she's wanted by Hawkmoth and you know when that guy wants something nothing will stop him."

"What? Are you scared?"

"Yes! Very!"

"What are you Nino? A dog or mouse?"

"Hey I resent that!" Plagg called from his pocket.

"All I'm saying is dealing with Hawkmoth is dangerous work and what about taking her back to Paris? Did you lie to her about that?"

"No! I'm going to bring her home after I get a few bucks."

"Why can't I be the cute distraction?"

"Because you're not a puppy anymore."

"Still it doesn't feel right to me."

"Look I got it handled."

"Okay I just hope you know what you're doing."

In the other room Juleka had a cot set out for Marinette. She also laid out a few blankets. 

"Thank you." She said. 

"You're welcome. You know Adrien is really sticking his neck out for you."

"I don't know. I don't think he likes me very much."

"Don't let it get to you. He acts like he doesn't care but he's actually very sweet." She told her. "He tells the people he doesn't wanna be a pet because it's no fun but that's not true."

"He doesn't want a home?"

"Not with humans."

"Why?"

"Well it was years ago back when he was just a kitten. There was a man who gave Adrien to his wife as a present." Juleka said. "She loved him so much and he loved her, they were always together. But then the man's wife got really sick."

"What happened?"

"She died. Her husband was so grief stricken that he got rid of everything that reminded him of her including Adrien." She sighed. "He left him in an alleyway inside a box on a cold rainy night. Ever since then he's been determined to never be a pet again."

"How sad. Poor Adrien." Marinette said. "Must be sad to live on the streets all alone."

"He wasn't alone he had Nino. Nino got seperated from the little boy he belonged to when he was just a puppy. He found Adrien and the two have been inseparable ever since but they do disagree. Nino wants to find his boy more than anything and Adrien wants to continue living on the streets."

"I hope things turn out okay for them."

"You and me both." Marinette laid on the cott while Juleka turned off the lights. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She left, Marinette then looked out the window because she thought that she had seen someone out there.

"You okay?" It was Adrien.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just thinking about my owners. I hope they're alright."

"I'm sure they're fine, humans don't miss their pets too much."

"Oh no Adrien. I am much more to them than their pet. They consider me apart of their family which is why I must get home." She said. "Adrien, promise me that you'll help me get home." She looked at him with her blue eyes that were filled with sadness, Adrien felt his throat tighten and his conscience tug at him.

"I...I promise."

"Thank you." She hugged him and kissed his cheek. He felt a strange new feeling one he had never felt. It confused him but at the same time made him strangely happy.

"I...Uh...You're welcome."

She let him go and went to bed. Adrien put his hand to his cheek and went to where he was supposed to sleep.

"Adrien my friend." Plagg said. "You're in too deep."

"You have no idea."


End file.
